


The Alliance

by Winterfellsummerose17



Series: The Alliance World [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Marriage Alliance, Multi, R plus L equals J, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfellsummerose17/pseuds/Winterfellsummerose17
Summary: After decisions Jon has made, Sansa must deal with the consequences. With the Vale making up a bulk of their army and threatening to leave, Sansa must come up with an idea quickly to keep them aligned.





	1. Hard Times lead to Hard Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This was an idea that came into my head after what I have witnessed in season 7. All I have ever wanted for Sansa is not to be the consolation prize. Some people say that's her destiny. I disagree. I think her quote "No One Will Ever Marry Me for Love," is very poignant. I believe she will be married for love. 
> 
> *I thought about who I would model Harry after and I finally decided on Sam Claflin. I saw a picture of Sophie and him, it was gorgeous!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/5c/85/025c859d79db98a33154158960329f01.jpg (the picture)
> 
> *This chapter takes place the day news gets back to the North that Jon has kneeled.

“I did not risk my life in Battle of Bastards for Jon Snow! I risked my life for Sansa Stark, cousin of the late Robin Arryn. I and the rest of the Vale are still here for you Lady Sansa. But The Vale will not serve a Targaryen Queen and a Targaryen Bastard! We will serve the rightful _Queen in the North_.” The new Lord of the Eyrie, Harrold Hardyng spoke aloud standing in the middle of the hall among the Lords of the Vale and North. The men nodded in agreement whilst Lyanna Mormont was in deep thought.

 “Lord Hardyng, I must beg you to reconsider. The dead are coming. The Wall has fallen. We need you on our side. We cannot afford to lose this war.” Sansa pleaded.

 “Then why did _your King_ kneel?” Lord Hardyng questioned. Sansa sighed and closed her eyes for a just a moment.

_He fell in love with and believed in her more than he ever did with me._

_He gave me the North and then gave it to her._

_My heart is shattered and I have to clean the messes he's made for all of us._

“He kneeled to get the Queen’s Dragons and dragon glass. He did it to help us win the war.” Sansa finally replied after opening her eyes and saw Lord Hardyng’s green eyes soften.

“I am sorry to bring that reminder to you.” He looked at her with a sad look.

“Do not worry, it is forgiven.” Sansa smiled. He nodded and she noticed dimples deepening in his cheeks. She took a good look at him. His hair was a mix of gold, bronze, and light brown. When he had shook her hand earlier, his hand was calloused. _Not as much as Jon’s_. He was taller than she was. _Not that it truly matters in the end of all things_. He seemed to have a kindred soul. Then an idea sprouted in Sansa’s head.

“Lord Hardyng, perhaps an alliance can be met.” Sansa spoke after a long term of silence.

His eyes met hers and his eyebrows slowly rose. “What type of alliance?”

It frightened her as the words rushed to her lips. But she had to mention it to save the North. To save her family.

“A marriage one.” She looked to see Lord Hardyng’s mouth agape and struggling to say words.

“I know my past is not lovely but…….”

“No my lady, that's not it. I wouldn't force you go into another marriage you did not want. You have survived what most of us in this room could never dare to.” He spoke softly and she felt her heart beat a bit faster.

“My Lord, this wedding would be of my own choosing. You have shown so far to be a formidable ally and a possible future husband. I would be honored to be your wife, if you would have me considering everything.”

“I would gladly have you as my wife. I believe you are strong, brave, and kind for all that you've endured.” He smiled at her and she returned a bigger one.

“Then it is settled. We shall marry in a fortnight and seal our new alliance.” Sansa declared as she got up from her seat, walking towards Lord Hardyng and placing his hand in hers. The Lords of the North and Vale cheered. She glanced to see Lyanna Mormont with one eyebrow raised, Arya’s jaw dropped, and Brienne with a look of shock on her face. _Oh dear._


	2. In the Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Lord Hardyng bond in the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update using my phone. I apologize in advance if it looks weird. In the future, I will correct any mishaps. Enjoy!

 After the meeting, Sansa led Lord Hardyng out of the hall onto the courtyard.

Squeals of pure joy surrounded her as she saw Northern children throwing snowballs at one another. Daring to best one another. A small smile came upon her face. _Oh sweet memories, how I miss Robb, Rickon, Mother, Father…..._

“What is the plan when the Dragon Queen’s armies come here?” Lord Hardyng spoke, pulling Sansa back in the present.

His question brought on her worst fear.

_How am I going to feed more? I feel now I do inadequate job feeding the North and Knights of the Vale. They deserve more than the meager supply we’ve been giving them. I don’t want anyone to starve. What am I going to do?_

  
“I…have no idea what I am going to do.” Sansa began, hearing her voice beginning to catch.

  
“I am sure you will find a way to solve it. You’re very clever.” He nodded at her and she smiled down to the ground.

  
“Thank Lord Harrold…..I appreciate….”

  
“Most call me Harry.” He interrupted and immediately blushed. Sansa giggled and Harry, after a moment, felt it was safe to speak once more.

  
“I am so sorry Sansa, to have disrupted you from speaking.”

  
“Harry…. I quite like that. Do not worry about it. I was going thank you for your kind words.” She smiled at him. He returned the smile, dimples fully on display.

 _He’s handsome and sweet. Brave, Gentle, and Strong- perhaps...?_  Sansa pondered for a moment and then felt Harry’s arm link around hers'. His arm did not feel quite as muscled as Jon’s, it felt more lean.

She began to start a question, when she felt a familiar wet nose nudge her arm.

  
“Ghost, where have you been all day?” Sansa asked as turned around to see the quiet direwolf. He tilted his head as he took a look at Harry.

  
“Ghost, this is Harry Hardyng. He and I are to be married in a fortnight.” Sansa smiled at the direwolf while gesturing towards Harry. Ghost blinked his eyes and then ran away.

  
Sansa’s heart cracked a bit more at his dismissal. When Bran was seeing his “visions” and Arya with past angst towards her, Sansa confided all her thoughts and feelings to Ghost. He would keep her secrets. He wouldn't use them to his own benefit. All Ghost wanted from her was food and love.

 _Now it seems he doesn't care for me to possibly finally have happy marriage_.

She slowly looked to the ground, feeling any ounce of excitement drain from her.

“You know, I had a pet raven once.” Harry blurted out. Sansa snapped her head right back up to see his eyes full of mirth.

“You did?”

“Yes, he was quite lovely.”

“What happened to him?”

“Robin when he was much younger, wanted to know if Ravens could fly without feathers. He somehow managed to get a knife and cut all the feathers off my raven. Proceeded to throw him out the moon door. Laughed for hours and then threw a fit when Hardy didn't come back.” Harry finished and Sansa bit her lip. She was trying so hard to not giggle.

“What is the matter my lady? Harry smiled.

“Harry, what did you want to do to him afterward?” Sansa asked after finally calming down somewhat.

“I wanted to slap the brat.” Harry spat and Sansa burst out laughing.

“What is so funny my lady?”

“It seems I've already done justice for the both of us then!”

“How so?”

“I slapped him after he knocked down my snow castle of Winterfell. The look on his face was priceless.” Sansa answered and then Harry burst out in laughter.

 _His laugh sounds sweet to my ears. He seems to be easier with jokes and humor unlike Jon. He's comfortable with himself. I admire that._  
\---  
Laughter continued to run throughout the day as the two, told each other more funny stories, songs, and jokes.

 _Everything feels so easy with you,_ Sansa thought as he walked her to her chamber and he bid her a goodnight.

   She watched him leave and slowly opened her door. Her eyes took in Arya and Brienne, both their arms crossed and eyes narrowed. _Not you_ _two too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for tuning into the second chapter of The Alliance. I hope everyone is enjoying Harry so far!  
> I hope you all have a lovely day!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	3. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa talks with Arya and Brienne about the upcoming nuptials.

“Good evening.” Sansa greeted Arya and Brienne as she walked slowly into her room. The two of them stood for a bit longer before finally deciding to let themselves simmer down a bit.

 

Arya sat on the bed while Brienne took a sip of ale from her cup as they both watched Sansa get several dresses out of her trunk.  

 

“What are you doing?” Arya asked as she saw Sansa thumbed out fabrics of light blue, red, green, white, and black.

 

“Trying to decide what fabric to use to make my wedding dress. I am to be married in a fortnight.” Sansa murmured as she inspected the sleeve of a green gown.

 

“Do you think Jon will approve of this?” Arya asked and Sansa dropped the fabric in her hands.

 

“It doesn't matter what Jon thinks! He kneeled to Daenerys and the Vale threatened to leave us. We cannot afford to lose the bulk of our army. I have to clean the messes he's made, since he left me in charge! If he disapproves so be it. He can take it to someone else. I will no longer be lady of Winterfell!” Sansa replied icily. Arya’s eyebrows rose, Brienne awkwardly coughed and the room grew eerily quiet.

 

After what seemed forever, Brienne spoke up.

 

“My Lady, your sister and I just worried you’re not going into this marriage with a full heart.”

 

“Full heart? My heart is for the North and my family. I must do it for the both of them.” Sansa replied running her hand fondly over the light blue and white fabrics.

 

Brienne and Arya exchanged looks. It was now or never.

 

“How can you go into a marriage with a complete stranger when you love Jon?” Arya narrowed her eyes at Sansa. Sansa stopped sharply and took a deep breath.

_What does that love matter now? From what I hear in the halls, every man who has ever laid eyes on the Dragon queen falls in love. She is supposed to be the greatest beauty who ever lived. Not to mention she’s short. What man would want a woman a bit taller than him…...Sansa keep focus! She has dragons, dragon glass, and armies bigger than ours. What can I give him? …...Nothing…….just my broken self._

 

Sansa felt tears building in her eyes but she had to be strong.

 

“Mother married Father and I am sure she still fiercely loved Uncle Brandon. Harry is a good man. He has a kind soul and is funny. I haven’t laughed in so long in these past few months. He is a strong warrior and leader. Mother said she and Father built their marriage stone by stone over the years. That is what Harry and I shall do.” Sansa spoke with a firm voice, locking eyes with Arya and Brienne.

 

Arya came forward and hugged Sansa. Their hugs had grown warmer as the weeks passed.

 

“I will support you in your decision Sansa. I will try my best to help you with preparations.” Arya uttered and quickly looked at Brienne who nodded in agreement.

 

“But I assure you, the both of us will not wear a dress!” Arya expressed and Sansa broke into laughter. Brienne’s stoic face broke into a smile.

 

“I didn’t expect you both to wear one anyway. You two are my closest companions, your presence will be more than enough for me.” Sansa smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter of The Alliance! More Sansa and Harry moments coming soon! Things will be complicated when Jon finally returns!
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic day!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	4. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa dreams about future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Dress: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1kKjsPpXXXXbrXFXXq6xXFXXXL/-font-b-Elie-b-font-font-b-Saab-b-font-Navy-font-b-Blue-b.jpg

 Sansa tossed and turned in her bed before finally falling into a deep slumber.

  Sansa walked out onto the courtyard and saw two boys fighting with helmets on.  _ Usually there are more than two training out here…..Where is all the snow? _  Sansa then felt someone tugging at her dress. 

“Mother, Robb and Rickon won’t let me fight in the courtyard with them!” A girl of seven with long auburn hair and big blue eyes ran up to Sansa.

_ What is happening right now? Is she mistaking me for someone else? She looks like me….. _

Before Sansa could reply, she saw a Septa running towards them shouting “Minisa! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You snuck out of your sewing lessons again! Queen Sansa, I promise this will not happen again.” 

 

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “I apologize but you must be mistaken. I am not a Queen. I am just Lady of Winterfell.”

The Septa’s eyes widened  “Are you alright your Grace? Perhaps I should call on the Maester to check on you….. Being with a child can many strange things to a woman’s mind.”

 

_ I am with child?  _ As if the said child heard her, she felt a kick against her rib. 

 

“Oh. It just kicked me.”  The Septa laughed and Sansa felt even more puzzled.

 

“Where is Harry?” 

 

“Harry is out riding with the men today. He should be back soon.”

 

“Good. I think I will take a rest in my solar. Tell Harry to visit me.” Sansa stated and waddled back into the castle.  _ Harry will explain this all to me. _

 

 Finally making it into her solar, Sansa took a deep breath.  _ Must it be this hard walk through the halls? _

 

 Everything looked different. There were more chairs in the room and a doll lying on the floor. Then she saw her trunk.

 

_  Why did I move it in here?  _

 

 She opened up her trunk and pulled out a long dark blue dress with roses all over it.

 

_  I picked a dark blue fabric to make my wedding dress? Added roses on it? I loved the light blue and white. Maybe Harry preferred the dark blue. It would be easier to work with one color instead of two…... _

 

 Sansa ran her hands over the dress, it was soft and beautiful. She tried to imagine what the wedding had looked like. Harry and her had agreed to marry in the Sept. He worshiped the Seven and prayed to them daily. He was quite frightened when he saw the Weirwood tree for the first time. The face gave him chills. He had shook a bit before finally suggesting they go back inside the castle. 

 

 She was so deep in thought, that she almost missed the rapping at her door.  _ Harry……………... _

 

 Sansa got up from the floor and headed towards the door to open. She had gotten her hand on the knob, turning it, and then yawned.

 

 Sansa woke up in her bed feeling disoriented. She took a quick glance at her belly,  _ no babe present.  _ Sansa slid out of bed and moved towards her trunk. She looked for dark blue fabrics and couldn't find any. 

__

_How do I get that dark blue fabric?_ _It was all a dream….. But it seems Harry and I will have a lovely future._

 Sansa smiled to herself and picked out her gray dress to wear for the day. She placed her cloak on her shoulders and straightened her shoulders. Took a glance in her mirror and nodded at herself. She took a deep breath and opened up her door going out into the halls. Today was going to be very busy and full of meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of The Alliance. Next chapter, we will see more of Harry and get to know more about his past.


	5. Queen in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but respect for Queen in the North whose name is Stark- Sansa Stark! Cues Beyonce's Flawless playing the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> I know it's been hard last month and a half for us regarding season 7 but now it's over! Don't give up on Jonsa, even if it doesn't become canon. I love our fandom with all the metas, fanfics, and conversations we have with one another. If it helps I still ship Gadge (Gale and Madge) from the Hunger Games and that was never canon. Don't give up hope! GRRM still has two books coming out, I suspect will be released after GoT is done. You guys are awesome!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17

 “My Lords, I have a great news! I have consulted with Maester Wolkan and Sam Tarly, farmers in the North and Vale, and builders. Winterfell will have three glass gardens, in a few weeks time.” Sansa smiled towards the Lords and Lady Lyanna. Harry returned a smile back at her, while the men and Lyanna cheered in joy. Sansa was about to make another announcement, when she heard harsh panting behind her. She turned around to see a sweaty Maester Wolkan with a scroll in his hand.

         

         “My Lady, from King’s Landing.” He spoke finally after taking a breath. A shiver went down her spine as she took the scroll from the Maester’s sweaty hand.

 

        

“ **Jon kneeled to Daenerys publicly, declaring her rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in front of Cersei. He has made an alliance with Cersei. I suspect my brother had said something to influence her to agree. Expect the Lannister Armies to arrive at Winterfell in a few months time. We will arrive to Winterfell, as quickly as we are able. -Tyrion Lannister.”**  Sansa read aloud to the full hall. Her hands began to shake in utter shock. The Lords of the North and Vale began to shout in fury.

_So many voices at once.  Filled with fury, exhaustion, and betrayal. These men are tired and miss their families, but stay to fight the White Walkers. The man, they declared King has been gone for months, has now given a Targaryen their home and aligned with a Lannister.  A family that has wrecked havoc on all of them. She won’t honor that alliance. I know she won’t. Why didn’t he listen to me?........._

   Sansa didn’t know what right words to say to comfort her men. To make them see fighting for the North was still worth it. They were tired of being ruled by those who didn’t know the North.

_What am I going to do?_

 She heard someone cough and peeled her hands from her face, looking up to see Harry standing the middle of the room. He locked eyes with her and then turned around to get everyone’s attention.

    “My Lords, we must keep fighting. The White Walkers are getting closer to us day by day. I know it pains us all, the man we declared King betrayed us by kneeling. But in the strife he has caused in these last few months, he gave us a more than capable leader. The Lady of Winterfell has taken strides to get all of our armor aligned with leather to keep us warm. She has made deals to have more food to provide for those seeking refuge in Winterfell.  I have seen her with Maester Wolkan and Wildling healers, getting knowledge on how to heal our wounded and sick. I have seen her with a little girl who lost her older brother on the way to Winterfell, holding her in her arms to comfort her. She outplayed Lord Baelish, so the Vale and the rest of the realm would be safe. There are so many other things I could go on about, as we all know.”

 Sansa felt so many emotions at once. Her heart was beating quite fiercely. A small smile played on her face, and felt happy tears in her eyes.

           _Sweet Harry. How I may grow to harbor love for you before our wedding._

        Harry turned back around to her and gave her a big smile.

     “Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. You are the only Queen I will fight for. I will stand behind you until my dying day. Queen in the North!” He then rose his sword in the air and kneeled. Then Sansa heard the familiar noise of swords been drawn out, raised in the air. Voices chanting “Queen in the North! Queen in the North! Queen in the North! Queen in the North! Queen in the North!”

 

   Sansa looked over to see Lyanna Mormont chanting the words along with the men. She saw Arya, Bran, and Brienne nodding towards her. _Arise._  Sansa slowly stood up and the chants became much louder.  _...... If I am ever a Queen, I'll make them love me......I am a Queen now. I must do everything I can to protect and keep them safe from harm._ _I cannot betray their trust. I will not kneel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of The Alliance. Our girl is QiTN!!!!!!! I appreciate your comments and fair criticisms! I am so excited for the upcoming chapters!!!!!
> 
> Have an amazing day!!!!!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	6. Talks by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns more about Harry and their bond becomes closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know I have a tumblr: queen-of-songs! I am going open up my tumblr to those of you who want to ask questions/submit posts regarding season 7 in general, Jonsa, discuss Jon Snow at length, other characters etc. (I'm also down to get questions about other fandoms as well.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17

Sansa lowered herself on her knees in front of the Weirwood tree. Two days had passed since she had been declared Queen in the North. She had done small things around Winterfell as to not put so much attention on herself, now that she was Queen. She closed her eyes and felt the cold wind against her face.

 _In ten days, I will be married to Harry in the sept. I need to work on my dress. I wonder if anyone has spare dark blue fabric lying about….. Should I add a veil?......I need to make a cloak for Harry! ….._ Sansa then felt a hand at her shoulder. She turned around to Harry smiling down at her. He held out a hand and she grasped it.

 

  “Hello, Your Grace.” He spoke softly when she was finally at level with him.

  Sansa narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. Then Harry burst into laughter and soon Sansa joined him. After taking a deep breath, Sansa spoke “Call me Sansa when we’re alone.”

    Harry took a step closer to Sansa. This close, she could see the blue and gold flecks in his green eyes. She must’ve taken a long time admiring them, because Harry coughed. She shook her head and then looked at his entire face. His dimples deeply set in as he gifted her a wonderful smile.

 “Alright, Sansa.”  Sansa smiled to herself and looked down to the ground out of habit. They both stood outside a bit longer until Brienne came outside telling them that supper had been prepared.

     They proceeded to follow her, when Sansa came up with an idea.

“Brienne, tell the maids to send two plates to my solar. Harry and I will be eating in there tonight.”

   Harry turned towards her, “Are you sure about this?”

   “Yes Harry, I want to learn more about the man I am to marry in ten days.” Sansa smiled at him and a pink blush came upon Harry’s face.

* * *

* * *

 

After they finished their food, laying their dishes on Sansa’s desk, they moved to sit the chairs by the fire.

     The fire made Harry’s hair look gold with speckles of bronze. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the fire. A small smile coming upon his lips.

               _He looks like a prince._

  “Thank you, Sansa.” Harry spoke. The blush on her cheeks was redder than her hair.

    “I meant to keep that a secret in my mind.” Sansa whispered after a few minutes of silence.

     “What?” Harry rose an eyebrow.

     “I thought you heard what I just said in my mind..”

    “No, I was thanking you for inviting me to your solar. The supper was quite good. I am curious though, to know what you were thinking.”

      “It wouldn’t be a secret anymore, now would it?”

       “No, it wouldn’t be.” Harry laughed softly.

* * *

* * *

 

      “I want know more about you.” Sansa smiled after she took a sip of ale.

      Harry’s right side of lips quirked up. “Ask away Sansa.”

      “What is your favorite season?”

      “Summertime, I remember when I was younger, begging my father to take me the river and he always would. After we would spend all day the river, he put me on his shoulders calling me is Hare Har.  I miss him so much. Before he died, he and I hadn’t talked in months. I made so many mistakes.  If I could take it all back, I would.  If I ever had the chance to bring him back I would.” Harry’s voice broke and Sansa hugged him tightly.

They stayed that way for several minutes and Harry stopped sniffling. Harry slowly back himself away from Sansa’s shoulder and made eye contact with her. His green eyes were rimmed red.

  “My favorite season is Winter. I remember Father always running after us in the snow. He would throw snowballs so quickly, we couldn’t keep up. He would always call me his little lady. I miss him terribly. If I saw him, I would tell him how sorry I was and ask him if he was proud of me.” Tears ran down Sansa’s face. She felt Harry’s thumb caressing her cheek.

   “I think your Father would be proud of you, Sansa.  He would be proud of the strong woman you’ve become, the first Queen in the North.” He whispered. Their eyes locked and she moved closer to him. Sansa placed her hand on Harry’ cheek and he leaned into her palm.

     “Harry, I think your Father would be overjoyed to see you and I believe he forgave you before he died. I truly do.” She smiled. She then noticed his eyes flicker down to her lips and hers flickered to his in response. Harry and Sansa leaned in, their foreheads barely touching, when they heard  whimpering and scratching at the door. Sansa sighed and got up from the floor towards the door. She opened the door and was about to ask _What is the matter Ghost?_ When Ghost pounced on her, knocking down to the floor. He licking her face incessantly while wagging his tail rapidly.

    “Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Please, stop.” Sansa shouted, her voice filled frustration. Then she felt Ghost being lifted off of her and heard him growl. Harry extended his hand to her, as he did earlier that evening, pulling her up to his level.

    “I am so sorry Harry. I do not know what is up with him lately. He’s been more clingy in the last few days.”

     “It’s alright. Ghost is just protective of you. My raven had been the same.”

        Sansa looked back at Ghost and then back at Harry.

      “But he came in at the wrong…..Perhaps I could let him out of the room.”

     “No, let him stay. It’s time I rest for the night anyway. He’s yours. Cherish him all the time you’ve got him.”

     “But he’s not mine, he’s ………” Sansa began but Ghost started whimpering again.  She looked at Harry and he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

       “Goodnight my Queen.” He whispered.

      “I thought I told you to call me Sansa when we’re alone.”

      “We’re not alone.” Harry smirked and then left the solar. Sansa pressed her back against the door and took a big breath.

               _He is my dream ……._

Sansa then felt Ghost’s nose nudge her knees and she sighed.

    _Of course now that Harry is  gone, you suddenly want to leave the room._ _Why must you be so complicated Ghost?_     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the sixth chapter of The Alliance! This chapter took me all day to write and hopefully tomorrow I can get a chapter or two out to y'all. 
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17
> 
> P.S- Hansa or Sarry? (I don't know if they have a ship name already, these are what I came up with)


	7. Hand and Forgiveness of The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes an important announcement and Jaime Lannister arrives at Winterfell.

“You called me in?”

  “Yes,come forward.” Arya walked towards Sansa and furrowed her eyebrows.

_What does Sansa want to talk about? The wedding dress? I cannot help anymore with that. We already found that dark blue fabric she wanted._ Arya then heard Sansa cough, drawing her to focus.

“Arya Stark, I naming you Hand of the Queen. You give me good council and you are not afraid to give me criticism. A Queen cannot do what she wants, she must be put in check. You are skilled in other areas I am not and I need those skills by my side. ”

_She trusts and believes in me enough to name me her Hand. My how we've grown since we were younger._

Arya quickly nodded her head and smiled at her sister. The two then surged forward to embrace one another.

* * *

* * *

 

   “Your Grace, Jaime Lannister is outside the gates.” A guard reported to Sansa as she walked besides Ghost in the halls.

   “Let him in, lead him to the great hall.”

    “But Your Grace…….”

    “Tell Maester Wolkan to bring Bran. Tell Brienne and Arya  to come as well.”

      “Yes, Your Grace.”

* * *

* * *

 

  “Welcome to the North, Ser Jaime. What brought you this way? I admire the fact you have traveled by yourself, knowing many Northerners do not favor you or your House.” Sansa questioned while looking at Jaime, who looked around the room taking in everything and everyone around. Especially Brienne.

         “I want to fight for the living. I saw the Wight your cousin brought to King’s Landing. I saw it's ferociousness. The Dragon Queen said there were a hundred thousand of them. I swore an oath to protect the realm and I will.” Jaime spoke.

   Sansa could feel tension in the room. She knew Arya was sending daggers towards Jaime, Brienne was fighting the urge to look proud of him, and Bran was Bran. Stoic and unnerving as usual.

       “Do you confess to pushing Bran out of the tower?” Sansa asked after a long period of silence.

       “Yes, I confess.  I am sorry Lord Brandon for the pain I have caused you. I will never forgive myself for the action.”

      “I am not a Lord nor a Prince. Ser Jaime, what you did was despicable but it paved the way for me to become the Three Eyed Raven.” Bran responded to Jaime and as Sansa suspected, Jaime now looked confused.

          “Bran…. has visions. He can see in the past, present, and future.” Sansa spoke, hoping it would help Jaime understand a bit better. But Jaime still looked confused.

         “What else are you lost on?” Brienne asked Jaime.

         “Lor…… Bran said he is not a Prince. Jon Snow kneeled to Daenerys.....”

         “The Northern and Vale Lords have declared Sansa as the Queen.”

        Jaime nodded, seemed to be pleased with the answer. Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

         “Are you still loyal to your sister?” Arya asked icily.

          “No. I refuse to serve her any longer. Cersei is a monster and I acknowledge I helped fester it. I came alone because she is not sending the Lannister army here. She rather the White Walkers come and rid you all. No one to contest her power.” Jaime confessed.

         _Jon is trusting her to keep her word…..I told him not trust her. I told him, she will always find ways to get rid of her enemies_.

     “Thank you Ser Jaime for warning us. Ser Jaime, if I allow you to stay here and fight, I may become unfavorable among my people. But I cannot afford to let you go, you are a strong warrior and we need as many good fighters as we can get. I must find you a place here.” Sansa spoke and pondered where to specifically place him. Then she heard Jaime pulling out his sword out his hilt and raising it in the air.

    “ I, Jaime Lannister swear fealty to you Sansa Stark, Queen in the North. I swear to protect you and those under your service until my dying day.” Jaime declared and kneeled.

   Sansa’s jaw slightly opened and she looked to see everyone else's reaction. Brienne looked proud, Arya’s eyes were widened, and Bran didn't look surprised at all. _He already knew this would happen._  Then it came to her.

   “Jaime Lannister, I shall name you to my Queensguard.”

    “Thank you, Your Grace.” Jaime nodded towards Sansa and she smiled at him. Since he first arrived, Jaime finally allowed himself to smile back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest installment of The Alliance!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	8. Return of the former King who knelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is back home and as promised it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shifts POV from Jon to Sansa. I decided to go with Brown eyed Jon, because it helps with the outward appearance comparison of Harry and him. Plus to me brown eyed guys just don't get as much love as the blue/grey eyed ones do. 
> 
> P.S. -Just for fun in the comments: Sam Claflin or Kit Harington?

_It feels like ages, since I’ve last been in Winterfell, I know the North will not be happy to see me but I had to do what needed to be done._ Jon rode his horse into the courtyard and immediately leapt off. The royal party came in behind him, one by one getting out of the carriage. Daenerys looked around and didn’t seem impressed with what she saw. Jon felt lips going into a frown when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned around and saw Arya. His brown eyes widened. _She’s all grown up now, my cousin…..No she’ll always be my little sister._

Jon and Arya both surged forward and wrapped their arms around each other.

“I’ve missed you big brother.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

* * *

* * *

Sansa could hear Arya’s  shouts of joy.   _Jon is home._  She took a deep breath and herself walk towards the window to look down at the courtyard to see them. They hugged for a long while and then finally parted. Jon and Arya began to talk to each other animatedly. Sansa then looked at those behind the pair of them. Tyrion had a small smile on his face. _It’ll be even bigger when he sees Jaime._ A woman with beautiful curly hair and tan skin, arms crossed behind her back. Then she saw her,Daenerys Targaryen. Gods she hated the fact she could hear Littlefinger’s voice now.

_I’ve heard gossip, that the Dragon Queen is quite beautiful._

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_Jon is young and unmarried. Daenerys is young and unmarried._

_You think he wants to marry her?_ Sansa remembered having to steel her voice from breaking.

_An alliance makes sense. Together, they’d be difficult to defeat._

 

She was beautiful, short, and had everything Sansa could hope to dream for.  Sansa made herself turn from the window and looked in the mirror.

 

She despised what she saw. Her red hair wasn’t lucky, it only seemed to lead to her unlucky moments of her life. How she wished she looked like a Stark sometimes instead of a Tully. Her skin was mostly covered in scars. _How will Harry react when he sees them?_ Her height that made her feel insecure at times, even if Harry was a bit taller than she was. She had slimmed down in the last several months, taking smaller meals so that those seeking refuge and the soldiers could receive more. She also did not wish to take on more weight. She remembered those snide comments people had made about her over the years. Tears slid down her cheeks.

 _A broken girl with a broken heart and body._ Sansa wanted to break the mirror. She was about to throw her brush, when she heard a knock at the door. She dropped her brush on her trunk and walked over to open the door.

“Hello…….. Sansa, are you okay?” Harry asked in concern, taking her hands in his. She nodded.

“I was just thinking about how lovely our wedding will be.” She lied. She waited for Harry to look unconvinced but he wasn’t. He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them.

“I was just thinking about it as well. Would you want Jon to escort you down the aisle?”

          _Seven Hells…..._

“NO!” Sansa blurted angrily and dropped her hands from Harry’s. She crossed over into her solar and sat in a chair. Harry had sat across from her and the room was silent for a time.

“Harry, I am sorry for my outburst. Jon and I…...are not at the best terms right now. I do not wish to have ill thoughts on the day we are to be married. “ Sansa murmured.

“I’m sorry I suggested it. Perhaps we should talk about something lighter.” Harry responded and Sansa went into deep thought. Then she remembered what she meant to ask him last week.

“Harry, do you know how to dance?”

“Yes.”

“How well would you say that you are?”

“Quite well.”

“Have you ever danced a Northern dance?”

“No.”

“Stand up, I am going to teach you.”

* * *

* * *

_Sansa still hasn’t shown herself._

_“_ Where is Sansa?” Jon looked around to see if she would magically appear in front of him as he stood with Bran and Arya at the Weirwood tree.

“She's with Harry Hardyng in her solar right now.” Bran answered.

“Harry Hardyng?...Who’s that?..... What are they doing?” Jon rose an eyebrow. He noticed Arya seemed to be getting nervous. Jon narrowed his eyes.

“Arya…….”

* * *

* * *

“That's how you do the dance.” Sansa giggled as she saw the confused look on Harry’s face.

“In the Vale, we don't have these complicated dances.”

“Get used to it then. You'll be having a Northern wife soon. The Vale will be full of Northern  dances and the North full of Vale dances. It'll be the new fashion as they say.” She smiled as finally got Harry into position and they danced around her solar.

“I think you'll bring many good things to the Vale, when you come to visit.” Harry smiled and she began to lean in to kiss him when she heard sharp rapping on her door.

“Ghost what do you want?” Sansa asked frustrated and then saw Jon at her door frame.

“When was I to be informed you were to marry this man?” He glanced around her to see Harry, who now looked towards the ground.

“Jon……..”

* * *

* * *

“Leave us.” Jon angrily spat.

“Harry, don't.” Sansa pleaded.

“Sansa, perhaps its best I leave you two to talk.” Harry replied softly and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“How dare you? I was teaching my betrothed how to dance!” Sansa shouted.

“Your betrothed? Who arranged this marriage for you? Was it Littlefinger before you and Arya killed him?” Jon shouted right back at her. Sansa blinked her eyes rapidly. Arya must’ve told him.

“I did.”

“Why?! You told me more than once you did not wish to ever marry again.”

“Harry is a good man. He treats me kindly,  listens to and respects me. He has many of the same interests as I do. I think he and I will be very happy in the future.”

Jon looked unconvinced and scoffed. Sansa squinted her eyes.

“You think that’s funny?” She walked closer to him.

“Yes, I do. You’re lying to yourself.”

“I am?”

“When you lie your right thumb presses into your palm.”

_He noticed that about me? Nevermind that….Defend yourself and Harry!_

She began to open her mouth and Jon walked a few steps closer to her until he was close to her face.

“Admit the real reason why you’re marrying him.

“You want the truth? You’re the reason I’m marrying Harry.  You kneeled and made an alliance with Cersei Lannister! They threatened to leave the fight all together. Do you have any idea what you did to me? I have had to beg and plead our armies to keep fighting for you, while you’re in the south making stupid decisions that could get us all killed!”

Jon’s face began to contort with anger but Sansa couldn’t care less.

“Did you enjoy your trip?”

“What?”

“Did you enjoy your boat trip? Was it comfortable? It’s quite odd, everyone traveled the Kingsroad but you and Daenerys didn’t.” Ice dripping from Sansa’s voice.

“Whatever is in your mind, forget it.”

“Oh it doesn’t matter to me what you did on that boat. That’s your business, not mine. I have Harry and I’s wedding to think about. Now leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“Leave.” Sansa placed a fake smile on her face and gestured towards the door. Jon’s body tensed and stood still for a moment before walking towards the door.

“Goodnight Lady Stark.” Jon spoke with fire in his voice and then left. Sansa knew he was comparing her to her mother who treated him poorly. Sansa looked down at the ground, tears pooling in her eyes and went off to bed.

* * *

* * *

Jon was halfway down the hall when he felt a pang in his heart. _I should go back and tell Sansa I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused her. I thought the decisions I made, would protect her. Instead it seems, I’ve made things worse._

Jon turned on his heel and headed back to Sansa’s room. He saw a guard in front of the door. As he got closer, he couldn’t believe that was him. _What on earth is Jaime Lannister doing in Winterfell guarding Sansa’s door._

“Hello, Jon Snow. What brings you around these parts of the castle?”

“Jaime Lannister, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve sworn fealty to House Stark. I no longer fight for Cersei.” Jon’s eyebrows scrunched.

“So you broke your oath and kneeled to another house?”

“That’s a lot coming from the likes of you, now isn’t it?” Jaime tilted his face and Jon frowned.

“No need to pull on that pouty face on me. May work on the ladies, but not me.”

“May I see Sansa?”

“No, men who are shorter than her aren’t allowed in.”

“Is Ghost in there?”

“Yes.”

“He’s shorter than her.”

“He’s a wolf.” Jaime scoffed and Jon left down the hall. 

_That went nowhere, I need to talk to Sansa._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the eighth chapter of The Alliance. Next chapter, will be in the great hall and the other "small" thing that happened in chapter five will be revealed to the party that just arrived at Winterfell. Oh btw heads up, there is a poll on Funko's Twitter about what GoT female pop they should do next. Vote! We could possibly get a new Sansa and Arya!!!!! Yipee!!!!!!
> 
> Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	9. I Will Not Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Sansa Stark of the North makes her debut in the hall and as expected, drama ensues. Cues* Run the World (Girls) -Beyonce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. In an off fic scene, Edmure writes to Sansa, declaring her Queen in the Riverlands. Riverlands

Jon wished he could disappear in the floor of the hall. Earlier when he entered the great hall, he could feel the Northern and Vale Lords’ glares and hear the mutters under the breath.

                   **Traitor, Bastard, Kneeler, Dragon Queen’s Pet.**

     _I  feel horrible and  I deserve it. All I  wanted to do was protect them and instead they felt more in danger than ever before._

 Jon was snapped back into the present moment when he heard Missandei introducing herself to the hall and listing the all of Daenerys titles.

          “Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Queen  of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons”.

           The Lords were  unimpressed and annoyed. Daenerys then came into the room and the Lords made no mistake of groaning loudly at her presence. If Daenerys noticed, she didn’t care. Jorah, on the other hand, seemed upset they were not immediately in love with her at first sight. Daenerys then went further to the center of the room and spoke.

      “It gives me a great honor to meet you my Lords. As your Queen…….”

      “Our Queen? You’re not our Queen.” Lyanna Mormont interrupted her. Daenerys flinched ever so slightly and turned towards her with a fake smile.

     “You must be mistaken. Your Warden kneeled to me, declaring me the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

      “You’re not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Maybe the Queen of a long list of titles I do not care to hear. You’re not Queen in the North,Vale, and Riverlands.”

      "Who is then?"

      Jon then saw Jaime Lannister file into the hall, followed closely by Brienne, Bran with Maester Wolkan pushing him and Arya at the tail end.

           _Where is Sansa and Harry?_

     Arya stopped in the center of the room besides Daenerys and spoke. “I present you my sister, Queen Sansa Stark of the North, Vale, and Riverlands.”

         Sansa walked into the hall  alongside Harry, arms linked and the lords greeted her with cheerfulness.

       “Hello my Lords. We have much to discuss.” Sansa spoke once she sat in her chair at the great table.

       “You’re a traitor to your own cousin.” Daenerys spat.

      “How so?” Sansa titled her head and rose an eyebrow.

      “He kneeled to me, declaring me Queen. I named him Warden of the North. You usurped his power because you could not stand the thought of a bastard being in front of you. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

Sansa allowed herself to glance over at Jon for just a second. She could tell he was hurt that his precious Queen referred to him as a Bastard.

     “You’re one to talk. Jon has a better claim to the Iron throne than you do, as he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen.” Sansa scoffed.

     “I understand why you didn’t talk about her much Jon. She’s quite a witch isn’t she?” Daenerys smirked. Jon felt as if he was going to throw up and Sansa wanted to shrink inside herself.

     Arya stood up holding the grip of her dagger but Jaime was faster.

   “You will not talk to her nor refer to her in that way, do understand me? If you do, you can sleep outside with your dragons. I am sure they’ll keep you warm enough.” He spat and glared at Daenerys.            

      “I am sorry to have hurt your feelings, Your Grace. But I aligned with Jon Snow, surely you see the problem in this situation?” Daenerys finally spoke after fuming in silence. Sansa knew the apology was insincere. She refused to be insincere herself.

           _Why fight fire with fire? You have your dragons and hot temper. I have my cold and courtesies._

“I will make an alliance with Lord Snow. I will make him the commander of my armies, thus allowing him to make battle plans with you for the impending war.” Sansa spoke with the odd combination of ice and kindness in her voice.

    “That’s not good enough.”

    “That is what you will have to deal with. I will offer no more than that. I will not kneel.”

     “Your pride means more than the safety of your people?”

     “My people are the reason I am not kneeling. It has nothing to do with pride and everything to do with their safety. They have entrusted in me to keep them safe and I intend to keep that vow!”Sansa shouted as she stood up from her chair and the room chanted  **Queen in the North! Queen in the North! Queen in the North!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the ninth chapter The Alliance! Next chapter Jon and Harry talk to each other. Will it go well, who knows? Jonsa Angst! and more!
> 
> Have magnificent day!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	10. The Crack in the Ice Queen's armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's armor begins to crack.

 Sansa smiled. So many things were going well. The glass gardens had been finished. A new shipment dragon glass had arrived. All of her soldiers’ armor were now covered in leather. The new blacksmith Gendry had made Arya her own armor and for the first time she saw her sister blush. She named the Hound to her Queensguard. The clothes she and her maids sewn, fit all the children staying in Winterfell perfectly. She had even talked with Daenerys and the conversation was amicable. The day had so far been perfect and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Sansa smiled as she put the final stitch on her wedding dress.

            _I hope Harry loves it._

Sansa put on the dress and looked in the mirror. She laughed as she swayed around the room to music playing in her mind. For a moment , ever since she was crowned Queen days ago, Sansa finally felt the part. Regal, powerful, and elegant.

    The knock at the door  stopped her abruptly.       

_What am I going to do with my dress? I don't want to fold it and it get wrinkles._

 “May I come in?” Harry’s voice asked through the door.

“Sure…. just give me a moment.” Sansa quickly opened the door and ran behind her screen.

“Sansa?”

“Yes?”

“Have you been sewing?”

“Yes, I finished my dress.”

“May I see it?”

  _What?_

_“_ I don’t know Harry. My mother told when I was younger that it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride’s dress before the wedding.”

 “Those are just stupid tales, they're not really true.”

        _But……. nevermind Sansa. This marriage will filled with truth, love, and good fortune. Besides if he sees the dress, perhaps that will help him with picking out his clothes._

Sansa took a deep breath and walked out from behind her screen.

    The look on Harry’s face was……ambiguous .

  “Oh Sansa, you made that for our wedding?”

  “Yes, do you like it?” She smiled down at her dress and looked back up at him. Harry sighed.

        “Don’t you think it's a bit…..erm……”

        “A bit what?”

         “A bit tight….” Harry said hesitantly.

          “Oh…. um I didn't notice. Thank you for telling me.” Sansa looked down at the ground, begging every one of the Gods to not let her voice break.

         “I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought perhaps you might want to wear something a bit less constricting.” Harry reached to hold her hand. His hand felt cold and sweaty.

          “It's alright Harry. It didn't hurt my feelings. I should've taken the right measurements. I'll make a new one. One a bit more freer.” She lied and he nodded.

           “Good. Do you want me to walk you to dinner?”

            “No, I'm quite fine. I had a few leftover pieces of food from this morning. Enjoy dinner.” She gave him a fake smile and he smiled back at her before he left.

           Sansa took off the dress and considered tearing it apart.

_I've worked so hard on it. I know it's in my future. Perhaps I'll wear it for a nameday or something._

 Instead, Sansa placed her dress in her trunk. She picked up the light blue and white fabrics, she had picked out first, and sat by the fire to start a new dress.

* * *

Jon didn't like the way Harry talked, ate, dressed, and looked like.

            _He's got that outward appearance, Sansa always wanted. A tall, blond, green eyed knight._

It drove Jon mad that Arya decided to sit him right across from Harry at dinner. Everyone was there, except for Sansa.

           “Lord Hardyng, do you……

           “Everyone calls me Harry.”

    Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

           “Harry, do you know where Sansa is?”

           “She's in her room, making herself a wedding dress.”

            “You two are to marry in two nights and she now is making a dress?” Daenerys rose her eyebrows  after taking a sip of ale.

 

            “The first one wasn't really working for her. She decided to make another one.” Harry mumbled as he took a bite of meat.

             “She needs to eat though….” Jon narrowed his eyes.

            “Don't worry about that. She told me she had leftovers from the morning.” Harry dismissed him and Jon had to fight every urge not to grab Harry by the collar over the table.

* * *

Sansa woke up to the sound of soft knocks at the door.  She shook out of sleep, making he way to get up out of the chair,when she remembering  the light blue fabric and her needles were in her lap.

_I must’ve fallen asleep halfway sewing the top._

    She placed the dress and her supplies on the trunk, heading towards the door. Sansa opened the door to see Jon holding a tray of food.

                “Sansa? I've brought you some dinner.”

                  “I am quite good but thank you Jon.” Sansa murmured and began to close the door but Jon’s foot was faster. Sansa narrowed her eyes telling him to leave but Jon wouldn’t budge. Sansa let a groan of frustration and let him in her room.

* * *

Jon placed the tray on her desk and turned around to see Sansa grimacing at the mirror, She shook her head and sat in a chair staring at the fire. He sat himself in the other chair and debated on whether to bring it up or not.

                   “Why are you making a new dress?” He looked over at her and she glanced over at him for just a second before returning her eyes back to the flames.

                   “The first one was a bit too tight.”

                    “There's no way it was too tight.”

                    “Well it was!” Sansa spoke, voice clipped and full of ice.

                    "Sansa, you always make sure you have the right measurements before you sew something…..”

                     “I have been busy doing duties and making plans around Winterfell, I must’ve forgotten.” She shrugged and Jon shook his head.

                     “I don’t believe you.”

                     “I don’t really care if you believe me or not. Frankly any opinion of yours, I should already dismiss.” Sansa then got up from the chair and Jon could feel his blood getting hotter.

                     “You told me to be smarter than Robb and Father right?  Robb and Father wouldn’t have kneeled and you know what?  All those dead men around me and then I saw what Daenerys’s dragons could do. They burned thousands of them in one blow. As we started to leave, the Night King killed one of them. Sansa, I’ve seen him raise the dead at Hardhome. I knew he’d bring him back when I saw the dragon deep in the water when I was sinking. I knew it was a risk but I had to take it. We couldn’t fight a war against an Ice dragon alone, we needed Daenerys, the remaining dragons, and her armies. I did it to protect Arya, Bran, and _You!”_ Jon shouted and could tell Sansa was at a loss for words. A silence settled between them as they started at one another.

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you write me in those weeks? If you had…..I could’ve helped you. We could’ve found a way for her to align with us without you having to kneel.” Sansa murmured breaking eye contact with Jon and looked down at the ground. Jon walked a bit closer and softly placed her hand in his. Urging her to look at him.

     “There was no other way.”

     “There’s always other ways. Didn’t Daenerys say she’d fight with you after she saw the Dead?”

      “Yes but I had been around her for months. She told me she would fight with us if I kneeled. She’s one of those types who need physical proof to believe what you’re saying. After she saw them, she was disturbed. I spoke lovely things and told her I’d would kneel right then but I was injured in the bed.”

      “Everything before but is horseshit……..yet You still declared her Queen in front of Cersei. To top that, you both made an alliance with Cersei, which she betrayed. ”

      “I had to do it publicly so it would be convincing. I made a mistake in trusting Cersei…..I thought after she saw the Wight, she would change her mind.”

      “She’d rather us all be dead than alive, planning to remove her from her precious throne.”

       “I know.” Jon spoke softly, regret in his tone.

       “I had been so happy when you told me you were leaving the North in good hands, mine. You were the first man in a long time, to believe in me and see as more than a pawn to use for their game. When I received word you kneeled to Daenerys, I felt so sick to my stomach. I thought…...you didn’t trust and believe in me anymore.” Sansa’s mask of ice shattered and her voice broke.

            _That you didn’t love me anymore._

Jon placed his hands on the sides of her face and rested his forehead against hers.

        “Sansa, I trust you more than anyone in this world. I’ve told you things that I never told Sam or Ygritte.  I am sorry I haven’t done a good job in showing that.  There’s a reason I left you in charge and  they crowned you their Queen. You motivate all of us to keep fighting and never give up on life, despite how ugly and cruel it can get. You care for people and listen to their every need. You are a good Queen and you need to believe in yourself.” Jon whispered and then kissed her on the forehead. Sansa leaned into it, remembering the first time he had done it on the embattlements.

           He slowly backed away from her and just stared at her. His brown eyes full of adoration and love. Sansa gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

 

“Goodnight Sansa.” Jon nodded towards her as he was leaving and then felt her small hand catch his wrist.

 “Wait Jon…” He turned around and She kissed him.  At first, his body froze. Sansa was kissing him. He didn’t think she ever felt that way about him. But he dismissed it very quickly, as he kissed her back fully and placed his hands on her waist.

* * *

“Your Grace? Lady Arya requests to see you in her room.” Jaime Lannister’s voice came through the door. Sansa placed her hands on Jon’s chest, breaking the kiss and guilt overcame as she realized what they had just done.

   Sansa looked at Jon for incriminating evidence. His hair was messy and lips swollen. She figured she probably fared the same.

  “You need to leave.” She whispered and Jon’s eyebrows rose.

  “What do you suggest I do to fix my swollen lips?”

  “Get some snow and put it on your lips, I don’t know. For now, fix your hair!” Sansa wide eyed as she tossed him a spare brush.

   “What are you going to do about yours?”

  “I’ll say I accidentally bit on mine while I was sewing.” Sansa mumbled as she messily put her hair into a braid.

   “Sansa……”

“It’s believable.”

“Sansa, are you alright?” Jaime questioned through the door.

“More than fine! Just finishing up plans discussing the wedding with Jon.”  Sansa felt Jon look at her and she facepalmed.

“You just revealed my presence in here.”

“I know! I didn’t want to lie that you weren’t. Where was I supposed to hide you anyway? In my trunk?” At that Jon didn’t say anymore. Sansa looked in the mirror, was somewhat satisfied with how she fixed herself and opened the door.

“Hello Ser Jaime! How was your day?” Sansa gave him a convincing smile.

“It was a regular day your Grace.” Jaime nodded and then looked behind her to see Jon. He studied their faces and a small smirk played on his face. Sansa didn’t like the looks of that.

“What has you amused Ser Jaime?” She asked one eyebrow raised and Jaime’s smirk grew bigger.

“I’m not sure if I believe that you and Lord Snow only talked about the wedding.”

“We did.” Jon blurted.

“About what?”

“That I would walk her to the Weirwood.” Jon spoke confidently and Sansa wished for the floor to open up and swallow her. By the looks on Jaime’s face, she knew he was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

“You dolt, Queen Sansa is marrying Lord Harrold in the Sept.” Jaime burst out laughing and she knew Jon’s face was turning red.

“You’re getting married in the Sept?” Jon asked and Jaime then roared in laughter.

  
“Yes. I am going to Arya’s room. The both of you can let yourselves out.” Sansa muttered and rushed out of her room, wishing for solace.

  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is perfect in the GoT/Asoiaf world. I included the aspects of Harry's character seen from the preview Alayne chapter GRRM posted on his blog after that terrible episode in season five. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your support, sweet comments, and fair criticisms! If y'all ever want to go more in depth with conversations about GoT/Jonsa just message me on Tumblr Queen of Songs!
> 
> I hope you a wonderful day!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	11. The Wedding Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Here's a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I would love to hear some discussions/questions from y'all who are on tumblr (Mine is Queen-of-Songs)
> 
> -Have an amazing day!  
> _Winterfellsummerose17

It felt like everything around her was shifting. The White Walkers drew closer,  more and more sought refuge at Winterfell, and days grew colder, the nights longer. Sansa had to remain strong for her people and her family.

* * *

 

 Her wedding night had arrived and Sansa grew tense about it. She hadn't talked to Jon since she kissed him. She avoided eye contact with him in meetings and anytime she saw in the hall, she'd go in the opposite direction.

_    It was a mistake, albeit one I enjoyed, but a mistake all the same. He only kissed me back out of pity. He does not love me as I....... No forget that. Tonight I will be marrying Harry in the Sept. A fresh, new beginning for all of us and myself. _

* * *

 

__ Sansa could hear the bustling throughout the castle as she put on her wedding  dress for  the feast that was to precede the ceremony. Her maids offered to help her but she wanted to do it alone. She didn't want her maids to see her stressing over what was to happen after the ceremony.

* * *

 

 

Harry had came by an hour ago, requesting the feast be served before the wedding and to go the bedding after the ceremony. Sansa had questioned why he wanted it and he simply explained to her that's how it was done in the Vale.

_ You're marrying a Northerner Harry in the North and nothing we are doing for the wedding is of the North.  _

But Sansa didn't say it aloud. She simply nodded in agreement, not wanting to go into conflict with him. Then he did something, she didn't expect. He gave her a full kiss on the lips. The kiss felt passable. Sansa tried to kiss him back as best as she could but it felt he was devouring her face. She had counted down the seconds until the kiss was over. He gave a her smirk and she willed herself to give him a smile instead of a grimace. 

“I cannot wait to see you at the feast Sansa.” He had begun to lean into her, to give her another kiss but Sansa gave him her cheek instead.

“I will see you soon Harry.” She nodded to him and saw him off from her room.

_ I hope the kiss will be better at our ceremony. _

* * *

 

Sansa frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She hated her wedding dress. It had been finished the night before and anyone who had ever sewn could tell it had…….

_  What I am doing fussing over a stupid dress? My people need me and this alliance. This dress will be rid off anyway by my husband and afterward I will continue to do my duty to the North.  _

_ “ _ Are you ready, your Grace?” Jaime’s voice asks through the door.

_ Ready as I'll ever be. Family, Duty, Honor. Winter is Coming. I must live by these words.  _

“Yes, Ser Jaime. I am ready to go to the feast.”

* * *

 

 Jon took a sip of ale and pondered whether or not to get himself drunk. Skip the wedding in its entirety and especially the bedding. He didn't want to think of Harry sharing a bed with Sansa. He didn't know who Harry was and perhaps if he talked to Harry, it would ease the pain. He walked over to see Harry talking with a maid with a angry look on his face, the maid shoved him a note and Jon stopped.

_ What’s going on?...... Don’t assume the worst just because you….. _

_ “ _ Harry, how are you feeling?” Jon spoke and Harry turned around. He had a tightness to his smile.

“Fine. What brings you here to talk?” Harry's voice full of nervousness and Jon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, you're marrying Sansa in a few hours time and I care about her well being.” At that Harry smiled.

“I am glad you care so deeply for your cousin. I must say you have proven me wrong after I met you. I had a false sense of who you were and I am sorry I held you in such low regard. ” Jon's eyes widened slightly and  Harry spoke again.

“I am sorry she's ignoring you. I think with ruling, the war, and  the wedding, she hasn’t had much time to think of else. Perhaps I can put in a good word for you with her whe she arrives. ” Harry smiled at Jon and a surge of guilt washed over Jon.

_ Perhaps he's better for her than me. I'm not good for her. All I did while was I away, made things harder for her. He truly cares for her. _

Jon went back to his seat and asked for another drink. He would get himself drunk tonight or near to it.

* * *

  Sansa sat at the high table picking at her food as she looked around for Harry, she couldn't find him anywhere. When she arrived just a few minutes ago, they said he had left but he would return soon. She glanced around the room. Daenerys was eating with Jorah and Tyrion, Arya and Gendry were laughing with one another, Bran and Sam were in deep conversation, the Hound looked amused while pelting pellets of grain at Podrick, Brienne and Jaime longingly staring at one another.

_ They really do love one another.  _

Sansa felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Jon drinking out of his cup. She gave a small smile, he looked at her and turned away. 

_ I deserve that. I’ve ignored him since our kiss. He's probably angry with me. _

Sansa needed air. It was too stuffy in the room. She slid outside of the hall and walked outside towards in the direction of the Weirwood, her solace. 

* * *

  As Sansa walked by the stables, she heard a female yell aloud. She ran closer to the stables and was about to open the door when she heard Harry.

“Keep quiet or someone will hear you!” He spoke and the woman shouted even louder. Sansa peeked through a crack in the door, seeing Harry looking at a old woman with a babe and a little girl in the spitting image of Harry. 

 “Harry, do you even care about your daughter? Cissy died months ago. Your own son? Saffron died on the birthing bed bringing him into this horrible world!”

 “Of course I do! They’re all I have left of them.” Harry shouted back and the babe began to cry loudly. Harry got a concerned look on his face and the woman gave the babe to him. The little girl moved to hold onto his leg.

    “Marsa….He looks just like her.”

    “I know.”

     “Does he have a name?”

      “No. I thought I would leave that up to you. Cissy let you name her Alys. I figured Saffron would want you to name this one.” Marsa sighed sadly and Harry simply nodded, stroking a finger along the babe’s cheek, soothing him.

   “I must tell Sansa about them.”

   “You have not told your betrothed, you have two bastards?” 

    “No, I haven’t. I did not wish to bring her any more stress into her life.” 

     “Do you not believe she would love your children?”

     “I do believe she would love them. I know she’ll make a wonderful mother one day to a multitude of children. She is kind, brave, smart, and strong. I really love her. I messed up when I told her that her dress was too tight. I was overwhelmed. I still cannot believe I am marrying Sansa in a few hours time. I must be the luckiest man in Westeros.”

* * *

 

Sansa felt hot tears down her face and ran into the stables. Marsa’s eyes widened and Harry’s mouth slightly hung. 

    “Sansa, I can explain…..” 

    “Papa, a princess from the stories!” Alys’s green eyes lightened with joy as she ran to Sansa and smiled up at her. Sansa smiled as she bent down and picked up Alys.

   “Hello Alys, I am Queen Sansa.” At that Alys bounced with excitement and giggled.

  “That’s even better than a princess!” 

   “It is very hard though sweet Alys. Not everyone is meant to rule.”  Sansa murmured as ran a hand through Alys’s blonde hair. Alys turned around to see Harry smiling at them both.

   “Papa are you marrying Queen Sansa?” Harry opened his mouth to answer when a loud screech of a dragon  and a several horns blowing interrupted him.  

_ Oh Gods they are here! _

__

* * *

 

   “Sansa, I need you to take Alys and the babe somewhere safe!” Harry shouted as he handed the babe over to her and the little one began to fuss. Sansa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 “What about Marsa?” Sansa looked over at her and she shook her head vigorously.

 “I’ll be too much on one horse. I’ve had my time here. I am going to fight those Wights to protect those little ones in your hands. Our realm also needs the Queen over me, measly old woman.”

  “Lady Marsa, you are braver than most men I have met.”

  “Thank you, my Queen.” The old woman nodded in her direction and Harry took Sansa’s hand to start settling Alys, the babe, and her on a horse.

  “Harry……” Her voice began to crack and Harry gave her a sad smile as he was tying a makeshift carrier for Sansa to hold the babe in close to her chest.

 “Don’t stop until you get to Riverrun. Protect them as best as you can and give him name for me, if you will?”

  “Harry….” Tears streamed down Sansa’s face.

   “Sansa, just know I love you even if it has been a short time getting to know you. I want you to know that I give you my full blessing.”

   “Full blessing?”

  “If Jon Snow lives after the War, marry him.”

  “But Harry….if you survive…..”

  “Even if I do, I want you to marry him. You both love one another. I haven’t seen love as strong as Yours.”

 “Harry, I do love you.”

  “I know you do.” He smiled at her and gave her kiss on the cheek.  He stroked Alys’s hair and gave his boy a kiss on the forehead.

  "Papa, will we see you again soon?" Alys mumbled sleepily and tears streamed down Harry's face. Sansa had to turn away before her heart could break even more.

  "Hopefully, one day my sweet girl. Listen to Sansa for me and protect her and your brother." His voice broke and Alys nodded at him.

   "I will, Bye Papa!"

   "Bye Alys!"

Sansa picked up the reigns of the horse and it galloped away from Winterfell. She could hear the screeches, screams, and even feel heat from this distance. She could feel Alys starting to turn her head but she couldn't allow her to see that.

   "Alys, let's play a game."

   "Okay."

   "In order to play, we have to keep our eyes focused forward, we cannot look back."

    "Okay...but Papa is back there."

    "I know sweetling. You'll see him again." 

_     I hope _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update hopefully will be coming at the end of this week or next week. Sorry this chapter was sad :(!
> 
>  
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	12. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa along with the children arrives at Riverrun and things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a while since I have updated. I have been busy with school and work, so The Alliance had to take a back step :(. Fall in general is a stressful and sad time for me. I hope to be finished with the story before my Winter break. If you want to send in prompts/questions/asks just go to my tumblr Queen of Songs! I love interacting with others and getting to hear y'alls opinions! You guys are the best!
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17

 Sansa was ever grateful the children were asleep and didn’t wake up as they arrived at Riverrun. They had only stopped just a handful of times to eat some berries Sansa had picked and letting the horse rest for a few minutes before going back onto the Kingsroad.  Alys had kept on asking questions about her father and Sansa had no answers. The babe had been pleasant and always gave her a gummy smile before he snuggled into her chest to sleep. She struggled with the many Northern and Vale names to pick for him. 

        _Robb? Ned? Waymar?......No. Those names do not fit him._

* * *

 

     She saw a horse riding towards her and her heart stopped for a moment. She shook Alys awake and slid off of the horse. His horse stopped just a few steps from them.

   “Where in Seven hells have you been Sansa?” Jon’s voice broke out and surged forward wrapping his arms around her.

   “With Alys and…...Harry.”

       _The name suits him._

She gestured down to the little ones in the middle of their embrace and looked up into his brown eyes. She asked him the question she dreaded and he nodded sadly.

   “He died in fire while fighting them. He was a brave man. He would’ve made a good husband for you.” 

   Sansa looked down at Alys, who was blissfully unaware. She was in awe of Riverrun and for that Sansa couldn't have been more grateful. 

* * *

 

    A long silence passed as the cold winds blew around them. Harry snuggled more into Sansa's chest and Jon had looked down at the ground somberly. Alys's stomach rumbled and she spoke up.

      "Sir......" 

      "Jon, his name is Jon." Sansa answered giving her a small smile and nodded towards her, urging her to continue.

      "Sir Jon, I am hungry. Are there any lemoncakes? I love lemoncakes!" Alys asked and Jon chuckled.

      "Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, now would it?"

     "Yay!" Alys giggled and placed her hand into Jon's as he led them into Riverrun and Sansa smiled sadly at the sight.

            _How will I tell her?_

* * *

Sansa took a sip of wine as she looked at the bright orange fire in the fireplace. It was fighting to keep lit and not succumb to the cold winds outside harshness.

_ Just like us. _

     "Did you burn the dead?" She asked breaking the silence.

     "Yes." Jon looked at the fire with a somber expression. 

     "Was he already....when you saw him?"

     "No. He told me he wished me luck for the future and believed I would be a good king. Watch over you and the children. Raise my own children in a good world.  He was a good man. I feel like an arse for ever having ill feelings toward him."

    “He told me whether if he lived or died, to marry you.” She murmured as she glanced over and Jon almost choked on his drink.

     “What?”

     “Jon, Harry knew we love one another. He told me our love is one of the strongest he’s ever seen.” Sansa fully turned towards Jon and gave him a small smile, she hoped it would help. He moved closer to her and placed her right hand in his.

 “We would need to marry soon. The war isn’t over. The Night King and his wights still lurk in the North. Soon, you and the children will have to go to Dragonstone.”

    “We are not leaving.”

     “Sansa….”

     “I am not leaving my people. Where they die, I will die.”

     “I do not want you to die.”

     “I do not want you to die either. We have a duty Jon, to our people.”

     "Sansa, you are Queen of the North, Riverlands, and the Vale. The people need you. Our family needs you. The children need you. I need you. If you died.....I wouldn't know what to do....." Jon's voice broke at the end. That was a fear that crossed his mind more so often than the Wights impending doom. A world without Sansa, sounded horrific.

     "Jon......"

     "I love you Sansa." He tucked a stray hair behind her and kissed her.

* * *

 

"Wait.." Jon mumbled before breaking their kiss.

    Sansa whined and Jon resisted the urge to kiss her.

   "Tell me to stop."

   "What? Why?!"

   "If you don't stop me now, I don't think I'll make it."

   "I don't want you to stop. I want this." Sansa stood up, quickly unlacing her dress and pulling her shift over her head. She rose her chin and looked him directly in the eyes. Jon's eyes darkened and charged forward, gently placing his hands on her waist and kissing her hard.

* * *

 

 Sansa didn't know it would've ever felt like this. To be genuinely loved inside and out. Laughing and smiling as Jon placed sweet kisses all over her body and looking up at him as he looked down at her, his face full of love.  Giving her his beautiful smile before he kissed her again and again.

_   If only this night could last forever of Him and I. _

* * *

 

      "Jon....?" She woke up to see a fully dressed Jon standing beside her side of the bed.

    "Good morning, my love."

    "What's happening?, Why are you dressed?" 

   " We're going to the Weirwood tree here to say our vows and afterwards you're going to Dragonstone with the children."

     "Jon...." Sansa began but Jon shook his head.

   "I need you and the children to be safe."

  “I do not wish to leave you.”

  “You must. It's not safe to stay. I should've made you leave earlier.”

 “Jon, please, surely we can think of a way……”

 “Sansa, the realm needs you alive. You're a survivor. You can rebuild make it good again. We cannot have that, if you die. You're the Queen.” Jon caressed her face with his scared hand and she leaned in, smiling soberly.

   "Promise me that you will not do anything rash on the battlefield."

   "I cannot promise you that nor I can I promise my safety."

   "Then promise me, you'll write me whenever and as long as you can."

    "I can promise you that."

* * *

 

Sansa giggled to herself as she saw Jon's mouth slightly drop at the sight of her. Somehow, one of her maids brought the dress she had made originally weeks ago and she wore her cloak she had made before they reclaimed Winterfell. He wrung his hands out and shook them. He gave her a shy smile before he spoke.

      "Who comes? Who comes before the gods?"

      "Sansa Stark of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. Queen in the North, Vale, and Riverlands, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?

        "I, Jon Snow of House Stark and House Targaryen, commander of the Northern Army. I claim her. Who gives her?"

        "I, Arya Stark of House Stark, sister and adviser to the Queen. Queen Sansa, will you take this man?"

         "I take this man." Sansa smiled brightly at Jon and a blush filled his cheeks. Jon and Sansa joined hands and knelt before the tree.

       _If you can hear me up there, please keep Jon safe during battle and bring him back to me. Let our lives be full of hope in the future._

_Please keep Sansa and the children safe. The realm needs her and so do I._

They slowly got up and Jon slid off his cloak that Sansa had made for him, onto her shoulders. 

           "You're my wife now." Jon grinned before kissing her softly. They kissed for a while before they head Jaime and Arya groan. 

           "You're my husband now." Sansa giggled.

* * *

 

          "Write me as soon you to Moat Cailin!" Sansa grasped Jon's hands in hers. The four of them stood outside of the carriage. Harry was bundled up against Sansa, happily dreaming and Alys was singing to herself about Queens and Kings. 

          "I promise." Jon rested his forehead against hers. Jon then felt a small tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Alys with a sad look on her face.   He had spent so much time with her in the past two days and it felt as if he had known her for a lifetime.

           "Will you write me too?" 

             _What sadness this sweet girl has gone through in her young life....._

          "I promise Alys and you promise me you'll look over your brother and......" He didn't know what Alys wanted to call Sansa.

          "Mama too!" Jon heard Sansa have  sharp intake of breath and he bent down to pick up Alys.

          "And your Mama too, that's right." Jon kissed her on the cheek and Alys giggled. Sansa smiled at them and then heard Harry coo. She looked down to see his sweet smile. What a sweet sight it was and soon they would be separated for who knows how long.

                _My family, how I wish we wouldn't part._

 "My Queen, it's time to go...." Brienne spoke quietly and Sansa nodded towards her.

"I will miss you my love." Sansa kissed Jon softly and ran her hand along his face, hoping to remember every detail and feel.

 "I will miss you too my love." Jon kissed her on the forehead, led her and the children into the carriage. She watched him slowly get on his horse and he looked at her for a long while as she did too. Somber looks came upon their faces as they slowly looked away and their separate missions began.

              


	13. Small Wishes of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Sansa has small wishes she carries in her heart.

It had been four moons since they had arrived at Dragonstone and Sansa had fell ill as soon as they came to shore. She had visited Maester Sam and he informed she was with child.

 

Sansa wished she could’ve first reacted with utter joy but her heart grew with fear and uncertainty.

  
_How will I raise three children while being Queen? Devote enough time to them and my people? I wish mother was still alive, she would give me good advice...…..what…..what if…...What if Jon never returns to me? What if our son or daughter never gets to meet him?....... Gods, if any one of you is out there and listening, bring my love back to me!_

 

For the fear she felt with hearing the news, Jon met it with pure happiness. He wrote in the letter that his hand was shaking the entire time and how he desperately wished he could come home to her. He added at the end of the letter, hoping the babe would look like Sansa through and through. Sansa hoped the babe would look like him.

* * *

 

Sansa could feel her babe move around. She supposed the little one liked to hearing her sing when she sang to Harry before she laid him in his crib. Harry was quite confused. He didn't understand why he couldn't fit in Sansa’s lap as easily anymore. He would cry until Sansa shifted him onto her hip and bounced him up and down. Alys, on the other hand, knew why Sansa’s belly was growing and was thrilled about it.

“Mama, when is the babe coming?”

“He should be here around late Spring.”

“He?”

“Everyone is suspecting the babe to be boy.”

“I want a sister! I already have Harry!”

“Alys, I think it's a bit too late for the babe to turn to a girl if it is a boy.” Sansa patted her head and Alys pouted.

_How she looks like Jon right now._

* * *

 

“Mama?” Alys looked up at Sansa as she was tucking her in bed.

“Yes?”

  
“When will Papa come here?” Big green eyes locked with hers and Sansa felt her heart crack.

  
“Alys….. Papa will not be coming here.”

  
“Will he be at Winterfell when we go back?”

  
_Oh…. how do I tell her? She's even younger than I am when I lost……_

  
“Alys…..” Sansa could hear her voice starting to crack. “Papa is with the Gods now. He died fighting the White Walkers in the North. He loved you and your brother so much. I am so sorry my sweet girl.”

  
Alys’s lip trembled and hot tears ran down her face. Sansa gathered her in her arms and Alys threw her small arms around Sansa’s neck, sobbing. Sansa rubbed her back and then heard Alys mumble a question.  
“What was it Alys?"

  
“Is Jon fighting the White Walkers that killed Papa?”

  
“.... Yes. He's fighting them right now.”

  
“He should be here with us! I don't want to lose him too!” Alys’s voice broke and resumed sobbing once more. Sansa felt hot tears going down her face as well.

_How I wish for the same thing too, my sweet Alys._

* * *

 

Sansa caressed her belly as she looked out onto the sea clashing against the rocks. The babe kicked softly, letting her know she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes and laughed.

  
_How I wish I could protect for all your life from harm, as I am now._

  
“Sansa, may I have a word?” She heard Bran’s solemn voice and turned around. He gave her a small smile? Frown? Maybe a bit of both?

  
“Yes Bran, of course.”

“You worry for him.”

  
“Of course I do. I love him. He's been on of the only things in my life that has been steady”

  
“He’ll return to you and meet your daughter.”

  
“It’s a….. she's a…. the babe is a girl?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“How would you….you saw it in a vision.”

  
“I did. I also saw what is happening in the North. It's getting much worse. I need to go back there.”

  
“Bran…..” Sansa’s voice cracked and Bran looked away from her.

  
“I must Sansa! It's the only way to stop the Night King. I know you want to protect me but I have to do this. It's always been my destiny.”

  
“Why? Why must everyone leave me? Father, Mother, Robb, and Rickon are dead. Harry is dead. Jon, Arya, Brienne, and Jaime are fighting in the North and now you wish to join them! Just for once, I wish someone would stay and not leave me."

  
“Sansa, you're a leader and you'll be needed after the war is over. I cannot promise I will return. I will promise that I will love you big sister and tell you I believe you are a good Queen.”

  
Fat tears scrambled down Sansa’s cheeks as she threw her arms around her brother. They hugged until a guard came outside announcing supper was ready.


	14. A Spring Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa’s babe arrives

   The babe kicked fiercely as Sansa read the letter from Ser Davos, updating her on the status of the war. Jon sent his love and wished to write but Wights were creeping in on Moat Cailin. Bran had arrived safely and Lady Meera seemed to be overjoyed to see him.

_I suppose she knows some of the old Bran is back. I hope they have a good ending together after this war. I hope we all do._

* * *

 

 Sansa couldn’t sleep for the life of her. The babe punched its fists and kicked in her in the ribs more and more as the days went on. She felt such fierce pain especially this night.

_Please sweet one, let me sleep. At least for a little bit. Perhaps I should rise to ask Maester Sam for something to help me sleep._

Sansa rose to get out of bed when she felt gush of water run down her legs.

_Oh Gods…...the babe is not due for another moon……._

  
“Ooooooooh!” Sansa shouted in pain and a guard rushed in.

  
“Your Highness? Is everything alright?”

  
_I am in labor, clearly in pain and you’re asking me if I am fine?_

  
“Ser Roland, please get Maester Sam and his wife Gilly for me!”

  
“Yes, Queen Sansa.” The guard nodded awkwardly and began to rush out of the room.

  
“Quickly!” Sansa shouted after him and soon groaned in pain again.

* * *

 

“It hurts so much!” Sansa cried as Gilly held her hand as Sam checked to see her labor’s progress.

  
“I know but in the end, once you see your babe, the pain will be worth it. I promise.” Gilly reassured her and Sansa nodded.

  
_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Queen in the North. I will be able to go through this and see my daughter for the first time._

* * *

 

“Sansa, one more push and you’ll meet your daughter!” Sam shouted.

  
“Arrrrgggggggh!!!!!!!!” Sansa screamed and then she heard her babe’s soft cries fill the room.

  
“She’s small but that’s expected for a babe born a moon early. She’s quite healthy though.” Sam exclaimed as he cleaned the babe.

  
“Good” Sansa sighed softly. Sam bundled the sweet little one and walked towards the bed, when they heard running footsteps towards the door. The door opened wide as Ser Roland rushed in huffing and puffing.

  
“Your highness….. oh I am so sorry.” Ser Roland began but blushed profusely as he looked at the birthing bed. He turned around and Sansa rolled her eyes.

_All of this could’ve been avoided, had you knocked first._

“Lady Gilly, would you mind cleaning me up quickly so Ser Roland can speak to me?”

  
“I do not mind at all Queen Sansa.” Gilly cleaned her up and placed a sheet over Sansa’s legs.

  
“Ser Roland, I am now presentable for you to speak to me.” Sansa spoke fighting the urge to roll her eyes again.

  
“My Queen, the war is over. Life has won. The Night King is dead.”

  
Sansa felt tears rolling down her eyes and yet she avoid the hesitancy in Ser Roland’s voice.

  
“You are withholding information from me.”

  
“I wish not to take away your happiness of birthing your firstborn and the war’s end.”

  
“I am Queen. You cannot spare me from harm.” Sansa narrowed her eyes at him and Ser Roland shook with nervousness.

  
“Queen Sansa, your husband is gravely injured. We were informed he is being flown here……..Your highness…… It does not look for for Jon.”

  
Sansa felt everything in herself shatter. 

_A world without Jon Snow in it, was unthinkable. My Jon is close to death again?  
_

The world went blurry, Sansa heard a few shouts and everything faded to black.

* * *

 

“Sansa?” She heard her sister’s voice and slowly opened her eyes.

  
“Arya, is that you?”

  
“Yes big sister, it’s me.” Arya smiled at her and Sansa smiled back.

“Is Gendry alive?”

“Yes.” Arya smiled to herself.

“Jaime, Brienne?” 

“Yes.”

“Daenerys?”

“Yes.”

“Tormund?”

“No… and many others as well.” Sansa could hear the pain her voice and Sansa started to move toward her to hug her when Arya put up a hand.

  
“Perhaps later but first I think you need to meet someone.” Arya rose out of her chair and placed a babe in a bundle of blankets in Sansa’s arms.

  
_My daughter._

To say her daughter was beautiful was an understatement. Sansa couldn’t believe this red haired, brown eyed baby girl was hers and Jon’s. The babe had soft cheeks that were slightly pink on her skin that was almost as snowy as her father’s. 

* * *

 

 

 

Earlier in the day, Alys had been beyond thrilled to meet her sister. “I am going to play with her dress her up, and braid her hair!” Alys giggled when she first held the babe. Harry, on the other hand, was quite confused on how he was now able to fit into Sansa’s lap again and a baby in her arms. He blinked at the babe and looked at Sansa to gauge a reaction, Sansa simply smiled at him.

* * *

 

The babe smiled in her sleep in her mother’s arms while Sansa walked down the hall towards Jon’s room. She looked down at their sweet girl and took a deep breath before walking in to see Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m back after a long fall semester and I wanted to finish this story for you all! There is one- two chapters left in this and I just wanted to say thank you to those who have read this!!!!! You guys are the greatest! I plan to have more stories out soon!!!!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	15. A Dream Of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream of spring is realized

“Jon, we need you.” Sansa whispered ran her left arms through his curls as he slept. His whole had been littered with more scars and wounds that were healing slowly but surely.  
His heartbeat was smooth and steady. All Sansa wanted was for him to wake up so he could meet their daughter. Sansa had not came up with a name yet. She wanted something strong for her and it felt right for Jon to name her. She felt her eyelids go heavy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Sansa?” Her eyes widened and she saw her Jon smiling sleepily at her.

“Oh Jon, I’ve missed you!” Sansa sat on the bed and hugged him as tightly as she could without disturbing the babe.

“I missed you too. I love you Sansa.” He whispered softly and Sansa began to cry.

“I love you too Jon.” They were in their own world until they heard a soft coo. Sansa and Jon broke their embrace and looked down at their babe staring up at them. Jon then looked at Sansa and she grinned.

“Jon, meet our daughter.” She then placed the babe softly in his arms and Sansa wished she could’ve drew the reaction on his face as babe drew closer in his arms, as if she knew this man was her father and she beyond happy to finally met him.

* * *

 

Jon looked down at his daughter as she cooed at him and he smiled. She had red hair like her mother’s and his brown eyes.

  
“What did you name her?”

  
“I thought you would have the honors.” Jon’s eyes widened and Sansa gave him a small smile.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“More than anything.”

* * *

 

After a long while the name came to Jon.

“Sarra, it’s a good name for…..” He tried to find the sole reason for her name and Sansa squeezed his hand.

“For the dream of spring coming true and a hope for the future.” Sansa states and Jon grinned.

“It’s perfect.”

* * *

  17 years later ~~~~  
  


   Sansa walked out onto the courtyard and saw her ten year old twins  Robb and Rickon sparring. Sansa then turned to see her sweet Minisa sitting by herself pouting.

    _Just like her Father_

  “What is wrong Min?”

“Mother, Robb and Rickon won’t let me fight in the courtyard with them!” 

    “Min, perhaps it be better to train with your Aunt Arya when she visits in a moon’s time.”

     “Really?!”

      “Yes, my sweet girl. I wrote her a moon ago. You must promise you will listen to every word she says.”

       “I promise and thank you so much mother!”

       The seven year old threw her arms around her mother and skipped away happily. Sansa grinned and saw Septa Donella walking towards with a familiar looking bundle. 

     “Queen Sansa, I must say Lyra is the sweetest babe I’ve held of yours. So content and sleeps well.” Septa Donella grinned as she handed Sansa the small babe. 

      “I am beyond grateful for that.” Sansa chuckled as she looked down at Lyra as she remembered her rambunctious three year old Benjen who never slept well as a babe. She ran her hand along Lyra’s soft cheek and grinned at the sparses of small black curls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I told you she’d look like you!” Jon laughed as he looked down at Lyra for the first time._

_“You don’t know that. Lyra is the only babe we’ve had that was born with no hair on her head.”_

_“She has your eyes.”_

_“I think she’ll have your hair.”_

_“I doubt that. You’ve been wrong predicting their hair color every time before.”_

_“Well since this is our seventh and last child.....”_

_“Ninth.”_

_“Ninth? I have not been with child nine times and I do not plan to have anymore after Lyra.”_

_“Alys and Harry.”_

_“Oh Gods, I forgot my two eldest. I can’t think properly after giving birth.”_

_“It’s alright Sans.” Jon reached over and grasped her hand. Sansa kissed him on the cheek and spoke._

_“Going back to just a few minutes ago, the babe is our last. I think I deserve to right for once.” At that Jon chuckled and Sansa rolled her eyes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Sansa felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around her to see her sweet Jon.

     “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered as he gathered Sansa and Lyra  in his arms.

      “I’ve missed you as well.” She kissed him on the jaw and heard him breathe softly.  

  After a long few moments, they heard the shouts of “Father, Father!!!!!” Robb, Rickon, Minisa,and Benjen  all tackled him to the ground, giving him hugs and kisses. She heard his deep sweet laugh in the midst of giggles and nothing made her happier than this. To see Jon’s dream be true and fulfilled beyond that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Where are our eldest four?” Jon asked as he unlaced 

“Alys, Harry, Sarra, and Ned are visiting Bran and Meera. They should be back in a few days time.” She turned her heads slightly towards him as she fed Lyra in her chair. 

“Good, I’ve missed them so much.” Jon let a happy sigh and pulled a chair besides her.

 “Jon, I have something to show you.”

 “What is it?”

  Sansa resisted the urge to look smug and pulled Lyra’s night cap back a little for Jon to see.

   “Do you see it?” She was fighting so hard to gloat.

     “Yes.”

     “She looks like you.”

      “She has your face and eyes. Just my hair.”

       “Must you have say something to possibly take away a win from me?”

       “I’m not taking away a win, I’m stating the obvious.”

       Sansa pursed her lips, afterwards  Jon chuckled and soon she began to join in.

 

_Look how far we’ve come Jon, look how far._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks!,
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, leaving comments, kudos, the whole nine yards. This story was a blast to write and I hope to write more soon! 
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I love reading your comments and fair critiques. I also want to add future updates will more than likely be updated on my phone, so I apologize in advance for any strange looking paragraphs/possible misspelled words. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


End file.
